


What Happened in Vegas

by itsalliepg



Series: What Happened in Vegas [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, F/M, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: Erika (MC) may be pregnant, but she has doubts of the paternity of her baby: her husband, Drake, or Maxwell, her last fling in Vegas?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here’s a new pairing for my fanfics, Drake and my third MC, Erika! I decided to do a angsty series, using that last fling in book 3! English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Erika paced the room. Hana was in time, but she was too anxious. She needed her help, she needed her best friend at the time. She didn’t know what to do, how she let that happen. She was staring at the test in her hands, hoping the result could change. When the door finally opened, Erika could breathe in relief.

_Hi, Erika! – Hana smiled, but frowned when she noticed Erika’s worried face – what’s the problem?

_Oh, Hana, I don’t even know how to tell you that – Erika sat on the bed, and covered her face with her hands.

_You know you can tell me anything, Erika. You’re my best friend – Hana took Erika’s hand – and I feel you really need my help.

_Okay. Let’s go – Erika inhaled deeply – I’m…pregnant.

_Oh, Erika! Congrats! – Hana hugged her tightly – wait, you don’t look so happy…

_I know. I’m happy to have a baby, but I’m worried about Drake.

_Don’t worry. Drake can be grumpy, but he’ll love the idea. Didn’t you see him with Bartie? He’s great with kids!

_That’s not the problem, Hana.

_So what is?

_I…I don’t know – Erika sobbed, feeling two tears stream down her cheeks – I don’t know if Drake is my baby’s father.

_What? – Hana’s eyes widened – what do you mean?

_You remember my bachelorette party, right? I asked Drake if I could have a…last fling with anyone, and he gave me a free pass. But I forgot to take the pills that week and in the heat of the moment, I forgot the condom too – Erika was crying deeply – damn, I’m so stupid!

_And…who did you choose for your last fling? – Erika sighed and wiped the tears away, but soon her face got wet again.

_Maxwell.

_Oh, my God… - Hana rubbed her forehead.

_I know, he’s one of Drake’s best friends! – Erika buried her face in her hands again – I have no idea who got me pregnant, it could be any of them – Hana noticed the test in her hands.

_But you just did a pharmacy test. You could see a doctor and he could tell you the weeks, then you’ll know who the father is…

_The night before, Drake and I hooked up here, on the balcony of my room, could really be any of them! – Hana hugged Erika – and honestly, I don’t know if I want to take a parental test. Because I don’t know what to do if I find out Maxwell is the father…what if Drake finds out? This is supposed to be one of the best things in my life, and I’m worried about what might happen…I’m afraid of what Drake could do…he’ll leave me and hate me forever, and it’s all my fault, I screwed everything! – Erika spilled words of pain and fear – I love Drake so much, and if I could go back in time, I’d never ask him that last fling…

_Erika, do you mind if I ask you why did you…well, this is not the kind of thing I imagine you’d ask your fiancé – Erika sighed, sadly, and she could feel the shame growing in her being. Hana was right. What was she thinking when she asked Drake that?

_Well, you know what they say about bachelorette parties, with strippers and such. And Maxwell always got my attention. Not that I don’t love Drake, I do, he’s the love of my life, but I’ve always been curious about Maxwell. And when Drake asked me what I’d like to do that night, I said it more as a joke, but when he said it was okay, I started thinking, and I kinda loved the idea. I had no doubt, I’d choose Maxwell.

_Does Drake know who you chose?

_No. He said I could have this last fling, but he didn’t want to know who I’d choose. I think it’s because he knew I could choose Liam or Maxwell, his best friends – Erika started crying again. Hana pulled her closer, and Erika laid down on Hana’s lap. Hana stroked Erika’s long, black hair – I just hope this baby isn’t born with blue eyes, or everybody will know they can’t be Drake’s child – the tears streamed down the dark skin of her face and fell into Hana’s pink dress – what do I do, Hana?

_Oh, Erika, I wish I could know – Hana said, sadly – are you planning to tell Drake?

_No, no way! – Erika got up abruptly and took her friend’s hands – Drake can’t know this! Please promise to keep it a secret, Hana.

_Of course I will, Erika, what are the best friends for? But do you really intend to hide something so big from Drake? And if he’s not the father, will he raise Maxwell’s child thinking it’s his? – those words clicked into Erika’s mind. She didn’t think what that might cause. She could deprive Maxwell of living with his own child. And Drake would raise a child that wasn’t his. She and Drake promised to always be honest with each other, and she broke the promise even before the wedding. And now, how could she to ask him to open up to her? Just because of one damn night!

_Drake can’t know! – Erika cried again – please, Hana, only you and I know this, and nobody else, okay? – she begged.

_Sure – Hana wiped away Erika’s tears – and what do you want to do now?

_I still hope this test may be wrong and I want to see a doctor. If I’m really pregnant, I should tell Drake ASAP – she finally cracked up a smile – I can’t wait to see Drake’s reaction.

_I know he’ll love the idea of being a father – Hana smiled as well.

_What comes next, I don’t know. I’ll just keep things rolling. Maybe Drake is the real father, huh? I’ll continue to believe that. I’m carrying his kid, this baby will be born as a little copy of my husband Drake – Erika daydreamed – this is Drake’s child – she said determined. Hana squeezed her shoulder.

_That’s right, Erika. Think positively – Erika could feel calmer since Hana arrived – so, go get dressed and let’s go see Dr. Ramirez, she’s the best gynecologist in Cordonia – Hana helped Erika to choose an outfit and together, they went to ask the Duchess’ driver to take them to the doctor. At the same time Erika wanted to be pregnant and have Drake’s child, she wanted to not be pregnant, and that doubt would no longer haunt her. She didn’t know what to think.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika (MC) is really pregnant. How will Drake react to the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

After two days, Erika was with her pregnancy test results in her in her hands.

Positive.

She was really pregnant. Ten weeks. So, Drake or Maxwell could be the father.

She was planning to tell Drake about the pregnancy that night, when he got home after spending the day with Savannah. She wondered what Hana had said about his reaction to this news. Drake would be excited. He loved taking care of Bartie and may not be the type, but always wanted to be a father. During those days, he watched the kids fondly as they walked through the streets of Cordonia, and how adorable they were to him and Erika, and he was looking forward to having his own kids with her. She had no doubt he would be an amazing dad.

But at the same time, Erika thought he could spend his whole life caring for and loving a child who wouldn’t have his blood. A child who had the blood of one of his best friends. And she knew that. And she was hiding it from him. Drake would have the right to know the truth. And Maxwell too. If this was his child, he had every right to assume paternity. He would want that.

Erika didn’t know if she wanted to know her baby’s fatherhood. If she found out Drake was the father, great, that was what she wanted. But the problem would really begin if Maxwell was the father. Drake trusted her when she asked for that last fling. He would never imagine she hadn’t used the proper protections before it. Erika was just praying the baby didn’t have a trace of Maxwell’s features.

She was lying in the bed, stroking Tucker’s head. Gigi was beside her, her head on Erika’s shoulder. Playing with her corgis always calmed her down. Tucker was a great company when she was trying to find Tariq and prove her innocence, and Gigi just brought more joy. Suddenly, the bedroom door unlocked. It was Drake.

_Hey, Williams – he greeted with a smile. Tucker and Gigi jumped off the bed directly in his arms – hey, I missed you too, guys, but I want to greet my wife – Drake sat on the bed and kissed Erika, quick but passionately.

_How are Savannah and Bartie?

_Great. She’s already planning the wedding. She said she wants your help – he snorted – I said she couldn’t have anyone better, since you have so much experience – he smiled at her – hey, something happened? – he noticed her awkward expression.

_Actually, yes. Sit here – he sat up, nervous. Tucker and Gigi approached and sat on his lap, together, like they always did. It somehow calmed him a little. Just like Erika.

_Erika, you’re scaring me. What’s up?

_I promise it’s not bad, Drake – she smiled at him – I know you’ll love this news – she took the test from the nightstand and handed it to him.

_You give me medical test results and still say there’s nothing I can worry.

_You’ll see that we don’t always go to the doctor because we’re sick. Come on, open up – Drake raised his eyebrows when he noticed that was the name of a gynecologist in the test. And looked startled at Erika when he saw the result.

_Williams…are you…pregnant?

_Yes – she smiled a little, still unsure of what he was thinking.

_Oh, God! I can’t believe it! – he hugged Erika tightly – I’m going to be a father! We’re going to have a baby! – she buried her face on Drake’s shoulder and cried. With joy, because of Drake’s reaction, she’d never seen him so happy before. Maybe at their wedding, the day when she saw him smile more often. She had no doubt he would be an amazing father. But some of her tears were the translation of the fear. This could not be his baby – Williams, are you crying? – Drake cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumb – aren’t you happy? I thought you would be jumping all over this room with this news, and telling Tucker and Gigi they’re about to get a brother or sister – he really wasn’t recognizing her. Always cheerful, laughing and making jokes, now she was strangely somber – is our baby fine? Is there something you want to tell me? – yes. Lots of things, Erika thought. But no, she couldn’t ruin that moment.

_No, Drake, everything is fine. It’s just…well, I think I’ll take a while to get used to it.

_But that wasn’t all you wanted? – Drake didn’t understand her reaction.

_Yes, babe. It’s all I wanted, but it’s all so new, our lives will change forever, we’ll have a little life in our hands to care for and raise to be a great person, the heir of Cordonia. It’s such a responsibility!

_And I know we can do it. We have each other, our friends, my family, to help us. Everything will be alright, Williams – Drake held her chin and tilted her head at him – hey, don’t worry. I know our little kid will survive in our hands – Erika smiled, but deep down, she was feeling even more guilty. How could she do something like that with someone like Drake? With the best thing that ever happened to her?

_Thanks for being there for me, Drake. You have no idea how my life got better since I met you.

_I can say the same, Erika – he brought her lips to his in an ardent kiss. She forgot everything in the seconds her mouth was moving against his – I love you.

_I love you too. I love you so much – she kissed him again, as if she couldn’t have enough of him. He had to be the father. That baby was his!

_Hey, I was thinking, how about we visit Liam tomorrow and tell everyone the good news? We should call Hana and Maxwell too – Erika felt her stomach tying in a knot when she heard Maxwell’s name. But she put her best expression on her face.

_It would be great. I’ll call Olivia too.

_Oh, sure, she’s your friend…

_Oh, Drake, she’s not that bad! You should give her a chance even more now after everything that happened with Anton, if wasn’t for her, I’d never…

_Okay, Williams, okay, you won – he took a deep breath – you can text our group. I promise I’ll behave.

_Thanks – Erika picked up her phone, while Drake went to the bathroom to take a shower. She opened the group she and Drake were with Liam, Hana, Olivia and Maxwell.

Erika: Hey guys! Drake and I have some news for you! We want to meet you tomorrow!

Liam: Great! You should have lunch here

Hana: OMG! It’s been a while since we hang out together! I miss you guys so much!

Olivia: Ugh, so much fluff is giving me nausea. But okay, you can count on me

Hana: Me too!

Erika: And you Maxwell? – Erika could imagine the nausea Olivia was feeling, because she was feeling too. And she knew it wasn’t because of the pregnancy. It was because it was the first time she had talked to Maxwell since she found out she was having a baby.

Maxwell: Hope I’m not late to the party! Of course you can count on me too!

Liam: I’m already waiting for you

Erika: Amazing, guys. See you tomorrow!

Erika kept looking at Maxwell’s text for some moments. She had no idea how she would react when she saw him. The rest of the night, she focused on Drake, and how she loved him more than anything. That alone could make her hope for her future. She was wondering if that lunch was a good idea, but she also knew it couldn’t wait any longer, or she would arouse suspicion. She decided to live each day after day. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t afraid anymore.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Erika (MC) are ready to tell their friends about her pregnancy, and find someone from the gang’s past. How Erika will react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

The next day, Erika swayed between the peaceful calm and the nervousness that could make her explode. Drake was relaxed, making jokes and kissing her often, so she could tell he was excited in his own way. And that was what she could hold on to. His happiness was her happiness. If he was smiling, so was she. So, nothing could ruin it. Nothing.

Not even Maxwell when he saw them coming to the palace. Erika flinched when she saw him rushing to her and Drake and wrapping his arms around the couple.

_My OTP! How I missed you both! – he said, his usual grin on his face.

_Ugh, Maxwell, be careful! – Drake was worried that this might be too much for Erika. They should tell soon.

_Sorry, you know I can get carried away when it comes to my best friends!

_Oh, believe me, Maxwell, we know that – Hana approached the group and hugged Drake and Erika. The women pulled back exchanging a knowingly look. Hana was the only one who knew the reason for this meeting.

_I’ve said so much fluff makes me nauseous – Olivia’s voice came from behind Erika, who pulled her into a tight hug – I missed you too – Olivia patted Erika’s back, an uncomfortable but happy smile in her face – hey, Drake – they shook hands.

_It’s nice to see you, Olivia – he said respectfully – so, what are we waiting for to get in?

_Hana and I were waiting for you, so nothing! Let’s go! – Maxwell said, cheerfully. Erika couldn’t tell if she was pleased or annoyed. She didn’t dislike Maxwell, but his presence reminded her of things she wanted to forget.

When they entered the hall, they found Liam talking intently to a young woman with long light brown hair and blue eyes. Her fair skin further emphasized the red lipstick. Liam and the woman turned to the group when they heard their footsteps.

_Hey you guys! Perfect timing! Look who’s visiting us! – Liam pointed the woman and she smiled.

_Beth! – Maxwell bounced and rushed to her, then pulled her into a tight hug – how long!

_Oh, Maxwell, I missed you too – Beth returned the hug, giggling. When Maxwell finally left her, she greeted Hana – always radiant, Hana. It’s amazing seeing you again.

_And you, Beth! I can see that Belgium has done well for you! – Hana complimented.

_And you fashion sense never changes – Olivia said as she hugged Beth.

_Same about you, Olivia – when Beth turned to Drake and Erika, the Duchess of Valtoria noticed the surprised expression on her husband’s face.

_I can’t believe…Freckles? – Drake grinned, but Beth grimaced.

_Ugh, Walker! Nobody calls me that for years! – Drake ignored her discontent and hugged her.

_What are you doing here? – Drake asked – I thought you’d be in Brussels now, like, forever.

_Well, my father needs me here in Cordonia now – she saw Erika and held out her hand – hi, you must be Duchess Erika. I’m Elizabeth Roffinteau, but you can call me Beth – Erika shook Beth’s hand – congratulations on the wedding. Drake invited me, but I was busy with business issues.

_Oh, Drake told me about you – Erika smiled – your father is Count Benedict Roffinteau, owner of Roffinteau Engineering, right? – Beth nodded slightly – Drake told me you are his right hand in the company, so you couldn’t come to our wedding.

_Exactly, and I feel so sorry. Drake Walker getting married was something I never imagine would happen. I admire you, Erika, for melting Mr. Grump’s heart – Beth chuckled and Drake rolled his eyes.

_As you can see, Freckles loves to make fun of me.

_That’s why I like her – Olivia winked.

_So, what is the news you wanted to tell us? – Maxwell asked and turned to Beth – this meeting is all Drake and Erika’s idea! They said they want to tell us something!

_Oh, so I can see I chose the right time to visit Liam – Beth smiled, and Erika noticed her smile was languid, as if she was trying to charm anyone looking at her.

_Okay, let’s do it – Drake took Erika’s hand –you want to tell or can I tell? – he asked, and Erika knew exactly what to say when she saw the sparkle in his eyes.

_You can tell, Drake, I know you’re crazy to do that – Erika kissed his cheek and he took a deep breath.

_Okay – he looked at his friends, grinning – Williams is pregnant. We’re going to have a baby!

_OH MY GOD! – Maxwell shouted – Bartie will get a cousin! – he was the first to react. It made Erika feel her stomach tie in a knot again. But no. He wasn’t the father.

_Congratulations, you too! – Liam greeted – you must be very excited.

_Of course we are! – Drake kissed Erika on her forehead.

_Erika doesn’t look very happy… - Beth noticed, and Hana’s eyes widened. In fact, Erika was strangely quiet. And her stomach again reacted, this time she felt a chill that almost made her gasp.

_No, uh, I’m just surprised by this news…I’m still getting used to the idea of being a mom. Don’t get me wrong, I wanted to, but I had no idea it would be so fast… - Erika explained, almost stuttering.

_Oh, that I agree – Olivia interrupted, to Erika’s relief – and, congratulations. I hope your baby takes after you, Erika, in looks and personality – she chuckled and Drake rolled his eyes.

_Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Olivia – he said.

_Well, I really admire you, Erika. I’m curious to see what Drake will be like as a father – Beth smiled languidly again, this time looking at Drake. Erika couldn’t explain why, but she didn’t like it. The friends greeted the couple, and the duchess just wished that this would be over quickly. She thought she was fine with that, but she wasn’t. Not when Maxwell was around. When the cook announced the lunch was ready, the group sat at the table and talked animatedly while eating. Erika chose her words prudently, afraid of letting something slip. Hana, sitting next to her, discretely squeezed her hand, showing that everything was fine – so, uh, tell me about yourself, Erika – Beth said – I know you were a waitress in New York, and now you’re a duchess, I imagine your life in America it was nothing like this.

_Oh, yeah, you can say so – Erika answered – I thought it would be difficult at first, but I found amazing friends and the love of my life, and now our kid – she kissed Drake’s hand.

_I can say my life has changed too since I met Williams.

_And I can see Drake still has the habit of calling people by their surnames and nicknames he created himself – Erika looked at Beth’s face and noticed she actually had freckles on her fair skin. The makeup tried to disguise, but they were still there.

_She had even more freckles when she was a child – Drake snorted – she looked like a dalmatian.

_Shut up, Drake! – Beth laughed, and the rest of the people at lunch joined her – he never changes, Erika, I should warn you.

_Oh, how long have you known each other?

_Actually, since we were six – Liam answered – her father is a great business partner of the Cordonian crown, and her family has always been here for meetings and dinners.

_I’m the older sister, I have two younger sisters, Danielle and Catherine – Beth told – and we spent our childhood and some teenage days here with Liam, Max, Livvy and Drake. My parents also know Hana’s parents, they’re old friends. Then, when I was sixteen, my father wanted me to be his partner in the company, so he decided to invest in my education. We moved to Belgium, where he was born, and where our company’s headquarters is located, and the next eight years were basically school-work-home.

_Don’t tell me you lived in Brussels all this time and find no time to have fun! – Olivia startled.

_Of course I did! Dad wanted me to be one hundred percent focused on my work, but if you know me, you know I can make my will prevail – Beth smirked again, winking at Drake. Erika found this awkward, and uncomfortable.

_Yeah, she really knew how to make us play the way she wanted. We used to argue sometimes about that – Drake said.

_Yeah, he and Beth hated each other at first. After a while, they became friends – Liam told Erika – looks like you and him when you first met – the king giggled, and Erika nodded in agreement.

_I know. Drake may be rough, but he’s actually a sweetheart – Erika smiled at her husband and he leaned in to a quick kiss.

_That’s true, well said – Beth agreed.

_If you say so – Olivia shrugged. The friends laughed again. The rest of the lunch was focused on Beth’s life in Belgium. Erika would be mad at that, because her baby, the heir, should be the main target of the conversation that day. But she was relieved they were talking about something else, so she could keep Maxwell from celebrating about the baby, and Erika also could avoid the feelings it would bring. But until when would she live like this? She was supposed to be happy to be a mom, and want to talk about it all the time. That way, she would raise suspects. Like Olivia, who didn’t buy the excuse Erika gave when she was asked if she wasn’t excited about the baby. She noticed something was really wrong with Erika. And by Hana’s eyes, Olivia could tell she knew something too.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia pressures Erika (MC) to tell her the truth about her pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

The next morning, Erika was surprised with her phone buzzing. It was Olivia, asking her if she could pay a visit. Erika was surprised again, this was the first time Oliva had asked her to do something like that, just the two of them. So, the Duchess of Valtoria was very excited when she answered the text with a yes. Drake would be out all day, again with Savannah and Bartie. Bertrand was on a business trip and he didn’t want her sister and nephew to be alone. Olivia was relieved to find that it was just her and Erika that afternoon. Not because she wouldn’t see Drake, but because they would be freer to talk and she could finally make Erika say what the problem was.

That afternoon, when the Duchess of Lythikos arrived, Erika greeted her with a tight hug. Olivia smiled. She’d better get used to it.

_I’m so glad you’re here! Let’s have some tea on my balcony, the sight of my state is wonderful.

_I’m sure it’s not as wonderful as Lythikos, but I trust your taste – Olivia winked, and Erika rolled her eyes, laughing. As they sat at the balcony table, having tea and apple pie (Olivia had to admit the gorgeousness of the nature around the palace, let alone the waterfall), the two friends talked excitedly. But Olivia had to ask – and…the baby? How are things going? – suddenly the joy on Erika’s face faded. Her smile disappeared, and she shifted awkwardly in the chair. That was the confirmation Olivia needed. Something was wrong.

_Well, everything is fine – Erika answered, almost stammering.

_And Drake, is he excited?

_Yes, he is.

_Does he want a boy or a girl?

_Uh, he says he wants a girl, since we already have Bartie in the family…

_And…how about you?

_Me? – Erika’s eyes widened, and Olivia nodded – I, uh, I don’t know really, I just want a healthy baby – Olivia put her cup of tea on the table and stared at Erika.

_Erika, I know there’s something wrong with your pregnancy – Erika was scared even more.

_What…what do you mean?

_Look, you consider me a friend, and I consider you so too. After all we’ve been through together, I think we can trust each other – Erika considered Oliva’s words, and she was absolutely right. And having more help at that time would be great.

_Okay, Olivia, you’re right – she sighed.

_Are you really pregnant?

_Yes. But I’d rather not be.

_Why? I thought that was what you and Drake always wanted.

_Because…I don’t know if Drake is the father – Olivia was open-mouthed.

_What? – Erika told her about the night on that same balcony, and then the last fling in Vegas the next night, and how she didn’t use any protection. And how had she chosen Maxwell – wait, so can Maxwell or Drake be the father? – Erika nodded and started to cry.

_I don’t know what to do, Olivia! I know I should be excited about this news, having a baby with the man I love, but I’m afraid! I’m afraid of carrying Maxwell’s baby! I keep repeating in my mind that this is Drake’s baby, but I’m so afraid that when they’re born, it’s a miniature of Maxwell! – Erika cried deeply. The angst of the days before, when she confirmed her pregnancy, was finally being translated into tears she was struggling to hold back – I’d rather not be pregnant, so I’d make sure Drake was the father! And he’s so excited that he’s helping Savannah take care of Bartie so he could learn a little more about it, can you imagine what could happen if he found out he’s not the father of this baby? – Erika buried her face in her hands, and Olivia stroked her back.

_Wow, I must confess I imagined a lot of things, but nothing like that. Now I know why you were so uncomfortable during lunch, not wanting to be near Maxwell and not caring about Beth outshining you.

_Did you notice all this? – Erika asked, surprised. Now she was thinking other people should have noticed too.

_Of course. But I’m sure I was the only one. Only I would have enough intelligence to notice that you were strange – Erika thought that was rude, but true. Olivia was the smartest by far – well, you and Hana, since I notice some change in her behavior as well. You two were totally awkward, exchanging glances and such. She knows about it, right? – damn, Olivia was really good at that. Erika wondered why she hadn’t told Olivia before about her pregnancy.

_Yes, she knows. You and Hana are the only people who know this – she took Olivia’s hands and looked at her with pleading eyes – please don’t tell anyone, I asked her the same, you’re the only people who should know about this, okay?

_Of course, Erika, is the least I can do – Olivia smiled – but, what are you going to do now?

_I’m honestly considering living each day at a time. I’m forcing myself to think less about this parenting issue so that I can enjoy my pregnancy. Damn, I always wanted to be a mother, and this is happening! I will pretend this doubt doesn’t exist – Olivia listened and saw Erika calming down, but she was still nervous, as if she knew it wouldn’t be enough to solve her problems. Olivia wondered if that was the best thing to do, but she couldn’t think about anything else to do herself. She had no idea what she would do if she were in Erika’s shoes – and I must be great, tomorrow Drake and I will announce the news to the public. Drake wants something simple, he hates dealing with the press, so I was thinking of posting a picture on Pictagram.

_This is so you and Drake – Olivia shook her head but grinned – you are really people for the people, since you have no noble ancestry. I admire that.

_Oh, are you complimenting Drake? – Erika nudged Olivia, and she rolled her eyes.

_I was complimenting you actually, but yeah, I guess it extends to Drake too – Erika giggled and her phone buzzed. It was an unknow number.

“Hey Erika. I’d like to invite you to my sister’s engagement party in my family’s manor. Drake is invited too, of course”

Erika frowned at her phone, and she was about to show Olivia the message when her phone vibrated again.

“It’s Beth, by the way. I got your number from Liam”

_Who’s texting you? – Olivia asked.

_Beth. She’s inviting me and Drake to her sister’s engagement.

_Oh, so Catherine will indeed marry that guy – Olivia rolled her eyes – oh, she’s inviting me too – she said as she saw her phone buzzing as well – so, you go?

_Why not? She’s an old friend of yours, and she was so nice with me yesterday, and now she invited me. I don’t see why not – Erika noticed Olivia’s brows furrowing, and her lips forming a thin line – Olivia, are you okay?

_Yes, I’m fine – she answered abruptly, as if ready to say that, no matter what Erika asked – and what are you going to wear?

_Actually, I think it’s the perfect occasion to debut my new Ana de Luca – Erika got up excitedly, opened her enormous closet and pulled out a dark green sleeveless gown, , with hundreds of crystals embroidered on the collar – what do you think?

_Amazing. Especially because it’s not red. You already learnt that red is my color, I like that – they laughed and chatted a little more, before Olivia left the mansion. Erika sighed looking at herself in the mirror. Her belly was still the same size, but soon it would be bigger. Something she didn’t want. She never dreamed it would be like this.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Catherine’s engagement party, Erika (MC) learns the truth about Drake and Beth’s past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

_You look incredibly gorgeous tonight – Drake said as he squeezed Erika’s hand. They were sitting together in the backseat of the car, the driver taking them to Roffinteau’s manor, twenty minutes from Erika’s Duchy. She smiled at her husband. He also looked very handsome in his new suit.

_And you should dress like that every day. It’s an amazing look for you.

_Nah, I still prefer my old jeans – he chuckled – but you look amazing in everything – he leaned down to whisper in her ear – in nothing either.

_Oh? – she smirked – I take that it’s your favorite look for me?

_Undoubtedly – Drake kissed her deeply, and Erika tangled her fingers in his hair. She wished they could skip the party and come home, so they could be together all night, but she promised they would be there, and Beth was really sweet to invite them. And probably lots of people would love to see them and congratulate them on the incoming baby. Five days ago, Erika posted a picture of her and Drake holding together a pair of baby shoes, and she confirmed in the description that they would be parents. Cordonian press was frantic, crazy about a picture or an interview of the Valtoria couple, as Drake and Erika were known to journalists and fans. That explained the number of photographers and reporters gathered in front of the mansion. Drake took a deep breath and Erika stroked his hair fondly – I hate it, Williams. I thought they would leave us in peace after the way we announced your pregnancy.

_Don’t worry, my love. We just need to answer what they ask and smile for the cameras.

_That’s the hardest part for me – he snorted, and she giggled.

_My adorable grump – she kissed his cheek – think of our baby, and I know you’ll smile – “our baby”. That sounded amazing, and right. Right – leave the rest with me – Drake got out of the car and reached for Erika. Soon, the couple were walking toward the manor, dozens of flashes lightning up, and a couple of journalists trying to get closer.

_Duchess Erika, duke Drake! Congratulations! You must be excited! – a reporter asked.

_We indeed are – Erika smiled widely – we always wanted children, and now our dream is coming true.

_Do you want a boy or a girl? – another reporter asked, trying his best to get closer with his microphone.

_Actually, we just want a healthy and strong child – Erika kept smiling. That was easier than she thought. Posing for pictures with Drake beside her was what she needed. How could this child not be his? Of course he was the father.

_We want a lovely baby that grows happy, smart and kind. We must give our best teachings – Erika smiled at Drake. She’d never seen him talking so sweetly about someone other than herself. That was adorable – but we already have Bartie in the family, so I’d love a girl, a little Erika – a wave of awwww’s filled the crowd, as Drake kissed her cheek, and the photographers went crazy trying to get the best shot of the couple. Erika smiled and thanked everyone before taking Drake’s hand and leading him to the hall – well, that wasn’t so hard – he sighed, relieved.

_I knew you’d be great, Walker – she kissed him quickly, and soon they were in the middle of a ballroom with a large staircase in the middle, very similar to Beaumont’s manor. Lots of silver-framed pictures and mirrors hung on the wall, and a picture of Roffinteau’s family was near the piano. Erika saw Beth in the picture, with a middle-aged couple and two young girls who look a lot like her – wow, it’s beautiful!

_I don’t even remember the last time I was here – Drake confessed.

_Drake! Erika! Welcome! – Beth approached them and hugged the couple, friendly. She was wearing a rose dress, made by a lightweight fabric, matching her delicate skin and face. As confident as she was, Erika felt somehow threatened by her figure – I love your dress, Erika! Is an Ana de Luca?

_Yeah, how do you know? – Erika asked, surprised, and Beth shrugged, chuckling.

_What can I say, I’m a huge fan of her dresses, although I chose something…French for tonight – she held the hem of her dress and Drake laughed.

_Always a show-off, you never change, Freckles.

_And you, in a suit! – she choked out in mock surprise – how did you convince him, Erika?

_I have my ways – Erika giggled, and saw a girl, one of the ones in the portrait, and a blonde young man, well-dressed and with perfectly straight hair. Beth smiled.

_This is my sister Catherine Roffinteau, and her fiancé, Henry Dobrev – the host couple shook hands with Erika and Drake – these are Erika and Drake Walker, duchess and duke of Valtoria.

_It’s a pleasure to meet you. And congratulations on the engagement!

_Thank you so much! And it’s amazing to finally meet you in person, Erika, I love your story, it’s almost a fairy tale – Catherine said in a shrill voice.

_It’s almost unbelievable how far you’ve gone due to your…background – Henry said, pompously – I admire that, tough.

_Oh, thank you – Erika answered, and Drake just rolled his eyes, discretely.

_Oh, look, it’s Penelope! Excuse us, make yourselves comfortable – Catherine said, and holding Henry’s hand, walked over to Penelope and her parents. Then Erika noticed the couple of the picture, Beth’s parents, looking horrified at her and Drake. Beth noticed too.

_I think my dad wants to talk to me, excuse me. There’re drinks on that table – Beth said quickly, pointing to a table near the stairs. They were trying their best to disguise, but Erika saw they were arguing with Beth, looking at her and Drake.

_I knew this would happen – Drake snorted, and Erika looked at him in surprise.

_What? What’s the matter with Beth’s parents?

_Let’s just say they’re the kind of nobles who make me hate nobles, Williams. They never approved my friendship with Beth, because I don’t have a title, and they never understood why Constantine let Liam and Leo be my friends. And of course, they don’t like you either, because you were a waitress before being named duchess.

_Ah, I see – she frowned and stroked his cheek – but we shouldn’t let them ruin our night. Let’s go find the gang and…

_Excuse me – Beth’s voice interrupted Erika. She brought her parents with her, and they didn’t seem happy to see them – Erika, these are my parents, Count Benedict and Countess Jacqueline Roffinteau. I’d like to introduce you Duchess Erika of Valtoria, and Drake, well…

_We know Drake very well – Benedict forced a smile and shook Erika’s hand – nice to meet you, Duchess Erika and, nice to see you again, Mr. Drake Walker, or should I call you Duke Drake Walker? – Erika was startled by his tone of voice and expression at Drake, as if her husband was a disgusting insect that needed to be expelled from there. Jacqueline smiled at Erika, but her smile was as forced as her husband’s.

_Nice to meet you, Duchess Erika. And as I can see, Drake is now one of us. Although his passport to nobility isn’t…legitimate – Erika knew Jacqueline was trying to humiliate her, but she wouldn’t give in.

_Well, as long as Liam recognizes, I’m a Duchess and Drake is a Duke.

_Liam was always like that, so close to the people… - Benedict made a face.

_That’s why he’s so loved by Cordonia – Drake replied.

_Look, mom, dad, is Viscount of Graham, why don’t you go greet him? – Beth quickly dropped the subject and nodded to a couple who were talking to Catherine and Henry. They said nothing and headed to their old friends. Embarrassed, Beth turned to Drake and Erika – I’m so, so sorry for that. I begged them to behave.

_Don’t worry, Beth. I should have known – Drake snorted.

_I can see we’re not exactly…welcome here – Erika frowned – but as I told Drake, we can’t let them ruin our night.

_You’re absolutely right – Beth smiled, and her smile widened when she saw Hana waving at them – I have to help Cathy play the hostess, but you should have fun with the gang – Olivia, Liam and Maxwell were next to Hana, and also waved to the Valtoria couple. They bowed and walked to meet their friends.

Erika was surprisingly happy. She suppressed the thoughts on the parenting issue and had a great time with her friends. She even had fun with Maxwell, being near him wasn’t scaring her anymore. She realized she should focus on the good things in her life, and everything would be alright. She was convinced the baby was Drake’s, and end of the story.

At some point, Erika went to the bathroom. When she was leaving, she could hear Beth and Jacqueline’s raised voices from a bedroom. The door was closed, but she could hear everything.

_I can’t believe you invited Drake, Beth! You know what your father and I think of him!

_What’s the problem? He’s my friend!

_Oh, I remember how close you were, believe me.

_Mom, he’s married now, and I wouldn’t do that!

_You wouldn’t? – Jacqueline laughed – did you forget about William? You almost destroyed his marriage! And now are you planning to do the same with Drake? I’m starting to think this is your fate. Catherine is younger than you, and is about to get married. Do you want to be a secret, a lover, the other woman, forever?

_No, mom, of course no! – Beth shouted – could you please stop treating me like a whore?

_Then stop behaving like this. You and Drake aren’t teenagers anymore, control yourself at once – Erika was immobile, but when she heard the door open, she quickly hid in the bathroom again. Shaking, she picked up the phone from her purse and texted Hana.

“Could you and Olivia meet me outside?”

“Sure. On the garden swing?”

“Okay”

Finding the garden swing wasn’t difficult, especially since Olivia and Hana were already there waiting for her. Erika ran to her friends and they noticed the tears leaving her eyes insistently.

_Erika! What happened? – Hana asked, worried. Erika sat on the swing, each of her hands holding Hana and Olivia’s. She told them everything she heard from the discussion between Beth and her mother.

_But the worst – she sobbed – is that Jacqueline implied that Beth and Drake had something in the past, when they were teenagers – Olivia and Hana looked at each other. Erika noticed – so, is it true? Did they date in the past?

_Yes – Olivia sighed – Drake was Beth’s first boyfriend, when she was fourteen, and he was sixteen. They secretly dated at first, only we, Liam, Maxwell and Bertrand knew, because we knew her parents would forbid their relationship. And that’s what Jacqueline and Benedict did when they found out.

_They dated for almost six months, and Beth promised she wouldn’t see Drake again. But they were still seeing each other in secret. Then her parents discovered again, and that’s why they sent her to Belgium to study and work. She would prepare for her family business and stay away from Drake, that was a win-win in the Roffinteau’s book – Erika gaped. Somehow she felt something weird between Drake and Beth, but she reprimanded these thoughts. Maybe her brain was messed with pregnancy, but she was right.

_So, they only broke up because her parents forced them? – Olivia and Hana nodded – and…in this case, maybe they’re still in love with each other?

_No, no, Erika! – Hana’s eyes widened – it was a long time ago!

_I’m sure he already forgot her – Olivia said – he liked Beth, but he truly loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you, the way he treats you. He has never done this for anyone before – Olivia gazed deeply into Erika’s eyes – what I will say may be hard, Erika, but despite our differences, I trust Drake. Who I don’t trust is Beth.

_Oh? – Erika was surprise – but she’s your friend, isn’t she?

_That’s why we don’t trust her – Hana added, making Erika even more surprised.

_That William Jacqueline said is the Duke of Albanera, an old friend of Benedict. His son Antonio was engaged to Beth, until he found out she was having an affair with his own father. Victoria, William’s wife, wanted to make a scandal and tell everyone what happened, but in the name of her friendship with Jacqueline and Benedict, she didn’t. We know it because Beth told us, and she was sad that she wouldn’t see Antonio again. If she really liked him, why was she sleeping with William?

_And I’ve seen her hinting on Landon, Penelope’s father! – Hana revealed – she’s not afraid to seduce married men.

_I can’t believe! – Erika exclaimed – but she was always so nice to me and Drake…okay, sometimes I noticed something strange between them but…I thought it would be because of their friendship in the past.

_If you consider Drake, yes, but if you consider Beth…be careful, Erika – Olivia opined.

_We’re telling you this because we’re your friends – Hana took her hands – and we know Beth. She’s a nice person, but not when she’s around men. Married men – while they walked back to the party, Erika wondered what Hana and Olivia told her. She had no problem with Beth and Drake having had a relationship in the past. The present was what mattered. And if Hana and Olivia were right, now her present was in danger. What if she tried to seduce Drake? Would he want to revive their old days? No…how could Erika think something like this about Drake? Even Olivia trusted him, why Erika wouldn’t? How could she not trust his love? Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband, encircling her waist with his arms.

_Hey, Williams! Where have you been? I was looking for you.

_I was outside with Olivia and Hana, sorry if I keep you waiting…

_No problem, I didn’t want to screw Little Lulu’s Club reunion either – they laughed – Catherine and Henry are about to make a speech and cut the cake.

_Oh, I’d like to see this – when Erika saw Beth near her family, she felt a flutter in her stomach – Drake, can I ask you something?

_Of course.

_Do you love me? – he arched an eyebrow.

_You know I love you, Erika, I say that all the time! – Drake hugged her – I love you more than anything, more than I’ve ever loved anyone – he noticed her frail expression, and a few tears leaving her brown eyes – hey, what’s the problem?

_Nothing, it’s just…I think I’m more sensitive because of pregnancy… - he smiled and pulled her into his arms again.

_If it makes you feel better, I love you, Erika Williams-Walker. I’ll always love you, no matter what happens – that last line clicked into her mind. I’ll always love you, no matter what happens. It doesn’t matter if Beth tried to seduce him. It doesn’t matter if that baby wasn’t his. Erika kept repeating that in her mind.

I’ll always love you, no matter what happens.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika (MC) is trying not to overthink about her pregnancy, but how long can she handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

The following days were some of the best of Erika’s life. She and Drake were happier than ever and enjoyed her pregnancy as much as possible. She had never seen Drake so excited before. He already told her a bunch of things he wanted to do with the baby, he bought some clothes and told Erika the names he liked. They agreed that if it was a boy Erika would name him and if it was a girl, Drake would choose. And they agreed they wanted a surprise, and would wait for the birth to know if they would have a boy or a girl. Erika didn’t have time to think about the paterenting issue. The happiness she was living with Drake blocked everything.

The day they would see the baby on the ultrasound was the happiest. They woke up early and had breakfast together, talking and laughing all the time. Together, they went to the doctor’s office, anxious for the exam but also enjoying every moment together. When the doctor finally showed them the baby, their reaction was the translation of joy, with tears and grins.

_Look at our baby, Erika, it’s amazing!

_Sleeping with the hands in the face, so adorable – she squeezed Drake’s hand.

_Do you want to know if it’s a boy or a girl? – the doctor asked.

_No! We want a surprise! – Erika giggled.

_Really? – the doctor smiled – many couples can’t control the curiosity like you. And I know the press would love to know!

_Yes, we know. And we’ve talked a lot about it – Drake answered – but it’s an important moment for us and we want to preserve ourselves the most we can. Our kids will have enough exposition being the crown heirs.

_I understand. But you have a healthy baby, everything is fine. Too bad it’s covering the face, we can’t see if it looks like daddy or mommy – suddenly, Erika felt a chill in her stomach. If the baby didn’t look like Drake, she wouldn’t know what to do. Maybe the baby covering its face was a good thing. But until when she would live like this? Would she wait the baby to be born with blue eyes? No! Drake is the father! This baby has no blue eyes!

_Williams, are you okay? – Drake asked in the car when he noticed how distracted his wife had been since they left the doctor.

_Uh? I’m okay, Drake.

_Are you sure?

_Yeah – Drake raised an eyebrow.

_Are you upset because we couldn’t see the face of our baby? – he fondly stroked her hair, and she finally looked at him. Erika had never seen Drake so caring and sweet before. He didn’t deserve this. If she could go back in time, she would never have asked him for that last fling. Erika just smiled and lied.

_Actually…yes. I was hoping we could see what our baby looks like. Guess we’ll have to wait now – she leaned her head on his shoulder, and cursed herself for not being able to look into his eyes as she said that.

_I know. I was eager too, but at least we know we have a healthy, cute baby – he stroked her tummy – oh, hey. Savannah is coming to visit us with Bartie and Bertrand – he showed the text on his phone.

_Great. It’s been a long time since I saw Bartie! I miss him – she thought it would be a good way to pass the time and get distract from her thoughts. When they got home, Bertrand, Savannah and Bartie were waiting for them in the living room. Bartie immediately smiled when he saw Erika.

_Look who’s here, sweetie! – Savannah led her son to her sister-in-law, who took him in her arms.

_I missed you too, little guy – Erika kissed his forehead – oh, your mommy and daddy too, of course.

_I’m glad you remembered we’re in the same room, Erika – Bertrand smiled.

_We miss you and Drake too, which is why the four of us decided to come visit you – Savannah revealed, Erika and Drake looked at each other, grimacing.

_The four of us? – the Duke of Valtoria asked, and they heard footsteps from within.

_Erika! Drake! Sorry, Tucker and Gigi called me to play and I couldn’t say no – Maxwell walked over to them carrying the corgis in his arms. Erika would have passed out if she hadn’t been holding Bartie.

_M-Maxwell? I wasn’t expecting you here… - she stammered.

_I was visiting my nephew and decided to come when Savannah said they were coming here – he widened his eyes – what, is this a problem?

_No, of course not, Maxwell. I’m just…surprised.

_What he’s doing is trying to make Bartie like him more than me – Drake messed with Maxwell’s hair.

_It’s not my fault I’m the funny uncle – Maxwell punched Drake’s arm playfully. Erika was still trying to assimilate everything, so she handed Bartie to Savannah and sat down on the couch, slowly.

_Erika, are you fine? – she asked.

_Yeah, I’m just hungry. We just got back from the doctor and I need to eat something.

_I’m going to ask Gemma to serve us tea – Drake kissed her quickly and went to talk to the maid.

_We also brought the invitation to our wedding – Bertrand reached for the envelope, but Savannah cut him off.

_We can talk about it later. Now I want to know about my nephew! How did things go?

_Great – Drake said, entering the room and sitting next to Erika – our baby is beautiful and healthy.

_Boy or girl?

_We want a surprise, Savannah – Erika smiled.

_Oh, God, really? I couldn’t wait for the moment I went to the doctor and I found out I had a boy! – the group giggled – and we have a mini Erika or a mini Drake?

_We couldn’t see. The little scamp covered its face with its hands and we couldn’t see it – Drake said.

_No kidding? Mom said I used to do the same when she was pregnant! – Maxwell exclaimed. Erika felt her senses disappear again, but she held on.

_R-really? – she asked.

_Yeah, mom used to tell it often – Bertrand informed – she could only see Maxwell’s face on the last exam. We used to think he would be shy, how naive we were.

_Well, I think this is my bond with this baby, and the proof that I have rights to him – Maxwell said seriously, not contributing to Erika’s feeling better – because he’s my nephew too, since I consider Erika my sister! – he grinned.

_Don’t you consider me a brother? – Drake asked.

_I thought you wouldn’t like it, but since you insist, you’re my brother too, Drake – Maxwell got up, and Drake held up his arms.

_That’s enough, you don’t need to hug me.

_Oh, Drake, just this baby to make you softer – Savannah laughed, and the group went into the dining room for tea. The rest of the afternoon was a torment for Erika. The only thing she remembered from the conversation was that Savannah and Bertrand wanted her to be maid of honor and Drake would be the best man. The revelation about Maxwell took away all the peace she was trying to build in those days. No, he wasn’t the father! Drake was the father! Drake was the father!

Somehow, that wasn’t enough. Just thinking positive wasn’t enough. What was done, was done. And she couldn’t go back in time as much as she wanted.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell wants to know why Erika (MC) is avoiding him, and she has to make a tough decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Erika was nervous in her room. Just like three months ago when she suspected she was pregnant. Gigi and Tucker were playing with a ball on the floor. Not even watching the dogs play would make Erika feel calmer. Because Maxwell was going to talk to her, and by the tone of his voice on the phone (she had never seen him so serious before) she couldn’t say no.

The truth was, Erika wasn’t talking to Maxwell. He texted asking about the baby, telling her about the gifts he bought and she answered with monosyllables. He invited her out and talk like they used to do and she always had an excuse to refuse. When they were in the same room, she avoided being near him. And of course, he noticed her behavior. And that’s why he called practically summoning her for a talk that afternoon.

She was so nervous she came down and answered herself the door when he arrived. Maxwell was somber and barely looked at Erika when he entered the room.

_Hi, Maxwell – she said shyly – how are you?

_Oh, now you want to know – he replied rudely. This was definitely no Maxwell – we need to talk, and you know it.

_You’re right. Let’s go to my study – she led him into the room, wondering what she would say to him. She wanted to be prepared, but she didn’t know what he would say – sit here – she pointed to the armchairs, but he remained standing. She sat down slowly, the weight of her tummy was increasing and she was still getting used to it.

_I’ll get to the point, Erika – Maxwell sighed – why are you avoiding me?

_What…what do you mean? – she feigned innocence, and she could see he was annoyed. This side of him was scary, because she would never imagine she would see it.

_You know very well, Erika! Suddenly, you stopped talking to me! We’re supposed to be always together now that you’re pregnant, choosing things for the baby, organizing your baby shower, I meant it when I said I consider you my sister – Maxwell ran his fingers through his hair and Erika noticed tears at the corners of his eyes – what happened to us, Erika? We used to be inseparable…you’re the best friend I’ve ever had, I told you things I’ve never told anyone before, not even Liam! – he knelt in front of her and took her hands, and the look of despair in his eyes made Erika cry too – did I do something wrong? You can tell me, I know I can mess up every now and then, but if it’s something I can fix… - the pureness of his heart made her cry even more – I’m sorry, Erika. I’m really, really sorry if I did something that hurt you. Please tell me, you can trust me, you know that, right? I’m here for everything you need – Maxwell said that as he sat beside her and pulled her into his arms in a warm hug. For all he represented to her then, Erika couldn’t lie, she missed Maxwell’s friendship like crazy. She melted into his embrace for a few moments.

_Maxwell, it’s not your fault, I swear. I just think I’m more sensitive because of pregnancy.

_So why don’t you tell me how are you feeling? We used to be confidants. I know you have Hana, but we also shared some secrets – he took her face between his hands – I’ll not judge you, okay? I know there’s something wrong with you, and I just want to help – Maxwell was asking so sweetly that Erika couldn’t say no. And sooner or later, she would have to face that situation. How long could she stand it? How long could she keep up appearances? Erika didn’t think much, she felt Maxwell deserved to know the truth. That was a problem that would concern him too. He was involved.

_You’re absolutely right, Maxwell – she took a deep breath and wiped her tears – do you remember my bachelorette party, right?

_How could I forget a party I organized? – she smiled a little. This was the Maxwell she knew.

_And you also remember what…we did, right? – Erika turned serious, and Maxwell raised his eyebrows, knowingly.

_Oh…sure – Erika looked down.

_I forgot to take pills in those days, Maxwell. And the night before, Drake and I had sex on our balcony during the lantern festival. We didn’t use condoms either – Maxwell was thinking deeply, connecting the dots as he remembered what happened that night.

_Erika…this baby…is mine? – he was slightly panting – or could it be mine? – he looked at her, and she was crying again.

_Yes. I have my doubts, both you and Drake can be the father. And after what you told about the ultrasound, my doubts increased – she sobbed – I keep telling myself this baby is Drake’s but I don’t know what to think anymore! – Maxwell buried his face in his hands.

_This is all my fault, Erika. You said no, but it is – he slapped his forehead – you’re stupid, Maxwell! You’ve seen her take the pills before but you should have taken a condom!

_The only culprit is me, Maxwell. I should never have asked Drake for that last fling! That was the dumbest thing I ever did! – she cried deeply, and he stood up, pacing. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

_What will we do now? Wait for the baby to be born? And see who it looks like?

_Believe me, I thought about it a lot. Olivia and Hana know this, and as much as they want to help me find a solution, they can’t. It was supposed to be the happiest moment of my life and I’m living in hell – Erika flopped down on the couch, rubbing her temples.

_Erika, I…I really don’t know what to say, I’m…wow. I’m shocked, I don’t know what to think…

_You don’t have to say anything, Maxwell. Go home and rest, I know exactly how you’re feeling.

_But all is not lost, Erika – he held her by her shoulders, making her look at him – I said I’m here for everything you need, and I’ll help you find a solution. Maybe we’re overthinking and Drake is indeed the father, right? – he smiled and she couldn’t help but smile back. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and hugged her – everything will be alright. I’ll talk to you later, little blossom.

_Thanks, Maxwell – Erika led Maxwell to the door, and after he left, she went to the bedroom and thought about what had just happened. Maxwell reacted better than she imagined. His unbeatable optimism and joy helped him to face that situation, and somehow helped her too. Somehow she felt better and relieved to share it with him, because she knew he wouldn’t get mad or judge her.

But one thing she was sure of: Drake couldn’t know.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell knows the truth, and as much as he wants to be with his best friend Erika (MC) (and perhaps his baby’s mother), they cannot arouse suspicion while they help Savannah and Bertrand organize their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

_So, what do you think of the flowers, Erika? Dahlias or calla lilies? – Savannah and Erika were sitting at the dining table at Beaumont’s house, among notebooks and pictures. The wedding would take place in three weeks and they were defining the last details. Bartie was with a babysitter and the two women decided to get together to sort out what was left.

_I love the calla lilies, Savannah, they are original, dramatic, and your bouquet would be gorgeous. And they’d be lovely table decorations – Erika was happy. She remembered when she was planning her wedding with Drake, and it helped her to think about something other than her pregnancy problems. After talking with Maxwell, she again erased her preoccupations and lived life to the fullest. Drake was getting more and more excited about the baby and that was the only thing he could talk about. He told Erika so many stories about Jackson that she was right he would be an amazing father like him. Drake had lost his dad, so he would give all the love he had to his kid. Erika couldn’t ask for a better partner. It was impossible that the child wasn’t his.

_I totally agree. I was thinking about the calla lilies too. And now about the cake and the sweets, I’ll grab the samples on the kitchen. Oh, take a look at the playlist I made…here – Savannah handed Erika a list with romantic songs – I want to choose them to play during the ceremony, tell me what do you think! – Savannah said as she entered in the kitchen. Erika took the paper and one particular song caught her attention: Greatest Love of All by Whitney Houston. That song represented a lot of Savannah, after she decided to be independent and to be a single mom, and also how much she learnt about herself and became stronger:

I decided long ago never to walk in anyone’s shadows

If I failed, if I succeed, at least I lived as I believed

No matter what they take from me they can’t take away my dignity

Because the greatest Love of all is happening to me

I found the greatest love of all inside of me

The greatest love of all

Is easy to achieve, learning to love yourself

It is the greatest love of all

Those lyrics also made sense to Erika’s life, how she was always self-governing and learnt to take care of herself very early. That would be a good song to play while Savannah walked down the aisle. Still lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear a voice calling behind her.

_Erika? Are you there? Erika? – she startled and looked to the side. Bertrand and Maxwell were standing next to her – is Savannah giving you a hard time having to choose so many things? – Bertrand joked. Maxwell’s expression was unreadable.

_Oh, it’s really no problem at all – she looked at Maxwell – hey, Maxwell – he sketched a smile.

_Hello, Erika. I was helping Bertrand choose a suit and…I wasn’t expecting you here.

_Maxwell, I’m sure I told you Duchess Erika would help Savannah today. That’s why we left Bartie with Dominique – Bertrand said, a little annoyed.

_Oh, sure, sure, I forgot – “as usual”, Bertrand muttered. Maxwell cleaned his throat – and where’s Savannah?

_She’s in the kitchen picking the samples of cakes and sweets for us to taste – Erika grinned at Maxwell, trying to rip out a smile from him too – you arrived on time.

_In that case, I’ll help her – Bertrand went into the kitchen and Maxwell and Erika remained looking at each other. An uncomfortable silence between them was finally broken by her.

_So, how are you? We haven’t spoken since…

_Yeah, I know – Maxwell sat next to her, and immediately wondered if it was a good idea. He had no idea of what he would do if he was so close to her. What he wanted was to touch her tummy, since that could be his child. But neither could it be. And she was married. To his best friend – and how’s this little guy? Or girl, I don’t know.

_It’s fine – what else should she say? She owes no further explanations. He wasn’t the father. But he was her best friend. And that was completely awkward – they’re moving right know, maybe they’re hungry.

_Oh, that’s nice, actually – Maxwell motioned to approach, but he stopped suddenly – may I…feel them?

_Of course – if that pregnancy were a normal situation, she would have no doubt let him touch her tummy. So of course he could. She took his hand and placed it over her navel. After a few seconds, Maxwell felt the baby move. From the moment he arrived, that was the biggest smile on his face.

_Cool! Maybe they can play soccer with us, like that day at Applewood Manor! I’d love to teach them and… - he stopped suddenly and took his hand away – or, Drake must certainly teach, he’s the father… - his face fell. Erika didn’t know what to do, but she smiled.

_Uncle Max should teach too – he looked up and smiled back.

_Sorry for the delay, I was preparing a coffee for us – Savannah said suddenly, bringing a tray with the mini-cakes. Bertrand was behind her, carrying another tray with a coffee pot and some cups – oh, Erika, something happened? – Erika didn’t notice the tears on her face until then. She wiped them quickly.

_Oh, no! It’s just…the baby was moving, and I love to feel it. You must remember this when you were pregnant.

_Oh, for sure! It was amazing, Bartie was so restless! – Savannah kept talking about Bartie, but soon their attention shifted to sweets. With Maxwell by her side, Erika couldn’t tell pineapple cake from walnut cake. Maxwell could also say the strawberry macarons and the chocolate cupcakes tasted the same. They were totally uncomfortable close to each other. At some point, after the reunion was over and Savannah was telling Bertrand what they had decided, Erika decided she needed some air. While she was sat on the bench outside, she wondered why Maxwell’s presence bothered her so much, if she was so sure Drake was the father.

_Erika, are you fine? – Maxwell asked her. He was standing beside the couch, and didn’t know if he should sit next to her.

_I’m okay, I’m just tired.

_Do you want to rest? I can ask the maid to set you a room.

_It’s not that kind of tiredness, Maxwell – she sighed – I’m tired of so many doubts.

_Oh, I see – he said – and I don’t think I’m helping at all, right?

_Not gonna lie, Maxwell. Being around you reminds me of things I’m trying to forget – Maxwell nodded. Erika wondered if she was too tough.

_I understand, Erika. And if you want, if it makes you feel better, I’ll leave you alone – Maxwell motioned to get up, but Erika held his hand, making him sit back down.

_No, Maxwell…please stay with me. After all, I…I miss you. I miss your friendship, I miss being with you – he widened his eyes, a mix of surprise and happiness in his face.

_Are you sure? I won’t be mad if you want me to go. That’s what best friends do, they want the best for people they like – Erika smiled sweetly.

_I’m sure. I want you here with me – they shared a smile and remained sat on the porch, watching the birds flying in the sky, and talking like the old times. Erika didn’t think much when she asked Maxwell for that. She only felt she needed him. After all, he was her best friend. Maxwell was also happy as he wasn’t so long ago. He missed Erika, and being around her talking like they used to was all he wanted.

But are things really back to normal? All these doubts couldn’t be vanished as much as they wanted.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired and feeling that she’s about to go crazy, Erika (MC) lets off steam with Hana and Olivia. But someone else finds out too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Meeting Maxwell was supposed to make things go back to normal, but the effect was the opposite. Erika didn’t know what to think anymore. The thought that Maxwell was the father was haunting her like never before. The sensation was horrible. And the fact that he knew, but Drake didn’t was even worse. How could she hide that things from her husband, the man she loved? It was wrong, and made her blame herself even more. But she also didn’t know if the best thing would be to tell him. The baby could be his, and if it was true, he would never know about her last fling in Vegas. But if she had this doubt, wouldn’t be better to tell him? No, the fear of his reaction was greater.

Those thoughts tormented her unbearably. That’s why that afternoon, when Drake would be with Liam, learning more about his new job as a Guardian of the Realm (he said he wanted to be prepared to deal with the court nobles without wanting to stab them), Erika decided to call Hana and Olivia. She needed someone to talk about her doubts. The women arrived at about the same time. When Erika opened the door, she could no longer hold back the tears and threw herself into Hana’s arms. Olivia had no reaction at first, but stroked Erika’s dark hair.

_Come on, let’s go to your room, Erika – the Duchess of Lythikos said, and Hana, wrapping an arm around Erika’s shoulders, led her to her bedroom. Erika couldn’t speak, she only could cry the tears she had been holding all the week. She made her best to think of something else, to focus on Drake’s company, but it wasn’t enough.

_Cry, Erika, let your feelings out – Hana said sweetly as they sat on the bed. Olivia looked for a handkerchief and handed it to her – when you feel calmer, you can talk to us – after a few minutes, Erika felt she could finally speak, but she was still sobbing, and tears kept coming from her eyes.

_I’m trying, I’m swear I’m trying, but it’s so hard! I thought if I told Maxwell it would be less heavy on my heart, but it seems it get worse!

_Wait, did you tell Maxwell? – Olivia asked. Erika told them how Maxwell showed up and pressured her, asking why she was giving him the cold shoulder, and she had no choice but to tell everything – oh, Erika, I don’t think telling him and not telling Drake was a good idea…

_Olivia! You aren’t helping! – Hana fumed.

_No, Olivia’s right – Erika wiped her tears with the handkerchief – and I’m starting to regret telling Maxwell, I should have treated him like before, and he’d never suspect anything. And now I’m feeling guilty because Drake doesn’t know!

_And what would you like to do? – Olivia asked.

_Do you think you would feel better if you told him?

_I…I don’t know! – Erika stood up – I don’t know if I should worry him about that, maybe the baby is indeed his…but at the same time, I don’t like to hide it from him.

_I know. You’re afraid of his reaction, right? – Olivia asked and Erika nodded – I thought I knew Drake, but when you put like that, I don’t know how he would react. When it comes to the baby, he’s unpredictable, at least for me. I never imagined he would be so excited about your pregnancy.

_Yeah, but maybe it’s a sign that you could count on him right now, Erika! – Hana tried to be positive – he loves you so much, maybe he understands…

_I don’t think so, Hana – Erika rubbed her forehead – Drake already loves this child so much, he’s so thrilled for them that I can’t even imagine how he would react if he found out that maybe he’s not the father – Erika looked up and saw the frightened expressions on Hana and Olivia’s faces. Confused, she looked back and saw Drake standing on the door sill. His face was a mixture of hurt and confusion.

_W-what? – he stammered – I may not be the father of our baby, Erika? How? – Erika’s eyes widened, trembling. She looked at her friends, but they were as shocked as her. She looked at Drake again, his eyes demanding an explanation.

_Drake, I…I need to talk to you…

_And you both knew everything? – he glared at Hana and Olivia.

_Erika will explain, Drake – Hana said, getting to her feet. Olivia followed her.

_It wasn’t our problem to share, Drake – Olivia glared back – well, you two have a lot to talk about, Hana and I are leaving – Hana hugged Erika, and Olivia gave Erika’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. When the two women left the room, Drake was still looking at Erika. And she was a little dizzy, but she had to be strong. She didn’t expect this moment to come, but it did. And she couldn’t leave Drake without an explanation.

_What do you have to tell me, Erika? – he no longer called her Williams. That meant he wasn’t happy.

_Drake – she gestured to take his hand, but he dodged and folded his arms over his chest – first of all, I want to say that I love you more than anything…

_Erika. Tell me – he wasn’t touched by her words. She inhaled deeply before starting to speak.

_Drake, do you remember what I asked for in my bachelorette party? – Drake frowned, trying to remember that night. Suddenly, his eyebrows arched.

_The last fling? – his mouth was open.

_Yes – she could feel her face growing hot – it was a night after our night here, in the balcony. And I – she buried her face in her hands and muffled her voice – I forgot to take the pills, so many things happening that I…

_Who did you choose? – Drake held Erika by the shoulders, making her look at him – who did you choose? – he shouted. Erika began to cry when she noticed tears in the corners of his eyes.

_I chose…Maxwell – Drake gasped, and backed away slowly. It looked like he was slapped – and..I must say he already knows – he tangled his fingers in his hair.

_No, it can’t be. It can’t be! – he yelled furiously – how could you, Erika? Maxwell is my best friend! He’s also a traitor, just like you! And why did you tell him and were hiding it from me?

_I told him because he pressured me! He didn’t understand why I was avoiding him, and I had no choice! And Drake, this isn’t his fault! He only slept with me because I asked him to. And my commitment is with you. I’m the one to blame – she cried – I’m so sorry, Drake…

_No, I’m the culprit, when you asked for that last fling I should have said no!

_But I was the one who asked, and you said you just wanted to make me happy…

_But I didn’t expect you could ruin our happiness in the process! – he sat on the bed, nervously, clenching his fists – I can’t believe, I can’t believe! – Erika didn’t know if she should do that, but she sat next to Drake and caressed his hair.

_Drake, I’m sorry – she repeated, and he got up abruptly.

_I don’t know what to think, I…I need a time to understand, I… - he searched the car keys. Drake already told her he liked to drive when he was stressed.

_Where are you going? – she asked worriedly.

_I don’t know, I need some air – he left the room, rushing to the door. Erika threw herself on the bed, crying deeply. She had imagined this scene several times, if it happened. But now, what happened was nowhere near what she had imagined. Lost and desperate, she had no idea what to do next. And not even her friends could help her. At that moment she was completely alone. And without an idea of what would happen after that talk.


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Savannah and Bertrand’s sake, Drake and Erika (MC) keep up appearances during the wedding. But their crisis is far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Since that incident, when Drake accidentally discovered that the baby might not be his, he and Erika barely talked. He only said good morning and good night, and asked if the baby was okay. He kept going with her to the doctor, but he wasn’t as excited as before. And every attempt Erika made to talk to him turned into an argument. And their fights were loud, Erika was worried that it would affect the baby, and always appealed to it when things got ugly. Drake stopped, despite everything he cared about the baby, and couldn’t stop loving them, even if they weren’t his.

Erika and Drake were heading to the church were Bertrand and Savannah’s wedding would take place. They were sitting in the back of the limo, Erika, as a bridesmaid, wearing a pink dress designed especially for her. She was almost six months pregnant and her belly was getting bigger day after day. But she couldn’t enjoy her pregnancy as much as she wanted to. Not just because of her parenting doubts, also because Drake was cold, distant, acting like she was a strange in his bed. Erika cried every night, she missed Drake so much that she could feel her heart aching. And he only said more than three words to her that morning when they were getting ready for the wedding.

_So, Erika – she turned her head to him immediately. It was so good to hear his voice – I was thinking of something.

_Yeah? – a pitch of hope formed in her being.

_We should, act normally today, you know? Bertrand and Savannah have nothing to do with what’s happening between us. Actually, the entire Cordonia will want to see us and we shouldn’t cause a scandal. Do you know what I mean? Let’s pretend we’re a happy couple – “pretend that we’re a happy couple”. That hurt. Because was the truth. They were no longer a happy couple.

_Sure, you’re right – she sighed and felt a single tear trickle down her cheek. At the wedding, they weren’t paying attention to what Liam, the officiant, was saying. They could only think of the feeling of arriving together, holding hands, and talking about the baby. They missed each other a lot. But the silence in the car on the way to the hotel where the reception would take place prevailed. Erika blamed herself for everything. If it wasn’t for Olivia and Hana, she’d be even more alone. Drake blamed her, but also blamed himself for allowing the last fling in Vegas. He knew Maxwell wasn’t to blame, but he was having trouble talking to him. Maxwell noticed that now Drake was avoiding him too, and he already figured it was because Drake knew. And Maxwell also tried to keep up appearances. And also blamed himself for causing a crisis in the relationship of his best friends.

During the reception, at some point, Erika couldn’t take it anymore and left the party. She asked for a room and went upstairs while texted Hana and Olivia to stay with her. They entered the room and found Erika lying in bed crying deeply.

_Erika! – Hana rushed and sat next to her – something happened?

_Did Drake do something? – Olivia asked, a little anger in her voice.

_I’m so tired of it! I try to make up but he doesn’t listen to me! And pretending to be all right today was worse that I thought it would be! He saw I was coming here and he didn’t even come after me to see if I was fine – she sobbed – I know he’s suffering too, but…

_He can’t hurt you this way – Olivia said crudely – you’re pregnant, you need to be taken care of, you need attention – Erika would have smiled at Olivia’s concern if she wasn’t so sorrowed – I’ll go downstairs and call him here…

_No, Olivia! – Erika interrupted – I don’t want to deal with him now, I’m indisposed, I…need to be here for a while.

_Sure – Hana said sweetly – I can stay here if you want.

_Thank you, Hana.

_But Drake needs to know where you are and how you feel – Olivia opined – anyway, I’ll let him know you’re here, and he should come to see you later.

_Thanks, Olivia. I’m glad to have you two by my side – Hana hugged Erika and Olivia did the same right after, although a bit reluctantly. The women remained in the room for a little while, and then Erika fell asleep. Hana lay next to her and Olivia came downstairs, looking for Drake.

But while his wife and her friends talked, Drake went for a walk and found a dive bar, where he stopped for a drink. Seeing Erika leaving the party upset him, but he simply couldn’t go after her. And he was feeling bad about it too. The baby wasn’t to blame for their crisis, why didn’t he look for her? Confused, he discretely left the hotel and walked for a while to relax and think. He just wanted things to go back to normal.

While his attention was on the glass of whiskey in his hand, muffled high-heeled footsteps followed where he was. But he only realized that someone was behind him when a female voice said:

_Hey, Drake. Can I keep you company?


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused, vulnerable and drunk, Drake finds comfort in someone else’s arms…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

_Beth – he said in a sad, somnolent voice. He could only see she was wearing a gala gown – I didn’t know you were invited to the wedding.

_Yeah, Savannah invited me.

_I never thought I’d see you in a place like this.

_I had to go after you. I saw you leaving the hotel, and your face wasn’t good – she sat on the bench next to him – did something happen? Where’s Erika?

_Erika? – Drake snorted, his choked voice showed the effect alcohol on his body – she’s in the hotel, I guess. Olivia and Hana are probably with her.

_And…shouldn’t you be with her? She’s expecting your child… - Drake’s loud laugh startled Beth.

_My child? Well, well, well…let me tell you something, Freckles. The world spins, and nothing stays the same. One day you have the perfect life, married to the woman of your life and she’s expecting your child. And then, you discover she’s a liar and the kid may not be yours!

_What the hell are you talking about, Drake? – Beth frowned. Drake ran a hand over his face and sighed.

_During her bachelorette party, I did the stupidest thing in the world. I gave Erika a free pass to have one last night with someone she would choose, but I didn’t want to know who she chose. Now, I know she chose Maxwell and the baby she expecs may be his, since Erika and I had sex the night before and she did us a favor and didn’t take her pills. Now I live with a woman I thought I knew, and I know Maxwell isn’t to blame, but my friendship with him isn’t the same – Drake spat the words out, and Beth’s eyes were wide.

_My god, Drake, I had no idea…how could Erika do something like this? She was totally irresponsible!

_I know, right? Thank god someone thinks like me. Well, I didn’t tell this to anyone, not even Liam…

_Hey, don’t worry. I’m here for you – Beth got up and stood beside Drake, then hugged him – you know, I may have been far all these years, but I thought of you every day – she said in a low voice – my parents may have separated us, but they never changed how I feel about you.

_Beth… - Drake tried to move away, but failed. He was under the influence of alcohol, and Beth’s perfume, and her touch…that was amazing. He couldn’t say the last time he and Erika were together like this, and he was missing it – I don’t know what you want me to say.

_Shh, you don’t have to say anything – she whispered and gave a soft smooch on the top of his head – look, you need to rest. I’ll help you to get back to the hotel and get you a room.

_I don’t need that… - he whined, but she helped him up and take him out of the bar. Drake was stumbling, and Beth, in high heels, was having trouble walking and holding him – I can walk by myself – Drake let out her, but almost fell to the floor. Beth held him tighter.

_I can see your stubbornness never changes – Beth rolled her eyes – we’re almost there – discretely, Beth put Drake sat on a couch in the hotel hall, and asked for a room at the front desk. Then she led him to the bedroom. Drake shuffled to the bed and threw himself on the bed.

_I wasn’t expecting tonight to end like this – he said in a muffled voice, burying his face in the pillow.

_Drake – Beth sat beside him, patting his back – maybe I should stay here with you, you know, to make sure you’re fine – Drake turned on the bed and looked at Beth. There was something malice in her eyes, but he said nothing. He put his hand over hers, and she lifted his hand to her lips, giving a soft kiss – I missed you so much, Drake…

_Freckles…Beth – Drake sat awkwardly, almost falling to the floor. In a quick reflex, he lunged forward and grasped Beth’s arms. He looked into her eyes for a few moments before bringing his lips to hers. It was a messy kiss, since he wasn’t in his perfect senses, but for Beth that was enough. He pulled back, his eyes wide, trying to assimilate what he just did. Beth smiled.

_I can see you missed me too – she ran her hand over his face. Drake didn’t know what to do, her touch was as good as wrong.

_I…I missed you, but… – he thought of Erika, the baby, the way his life went by. But he couldn’t just get up and look for her. He had drunk too much to think straight – come here – he said before pulling her in for a deeper kiss. Drake didn’t have strength to fight against what he was feeling. He knew this was wrong and he would regret it, but he could only feel the moment, Beth’s touch, her scent, her skin, her taste. She was exactly as he remembered. While kissing, Beth pushed him to the bed, so he was lying down, and she straddled his hips, then began unbuttoning his shirt. Beth moved her mouth to his neck, then his chest, his stomach and finally his waistband. Drake sucked in a breath when she unbuckled his belt and pulled down his fly. When she caught his length with her mouth, he groaned loudly, and watched her red-painted lips running up and down his member – oh, Beth…

_Say my name, Drake. I want to hear you say my name – she looked deep into his eyes.

_Beth, Beth…you drive me crazy, Beth – he tangled his fingers in her hair, stroking her locks – I won’t last much longer if you keep doing this – he pulled her to eye level – now it’s my turn – she grinned as he unzipped her dark blue dress, pulling over her head. She wore no bra, so he immediately moved his mouth to her breasts, giving hurried kisses. Unable to move delicately, Drake was guided only by his instincts. Beth wouldn’t lie, she liked being with him like that, but wanted him to be more gentle. But she knew he was drunk and wasn’t thinking well. She decided to go with the flow and guided him down her body. He kissed her belly and took off her panties quickly, almost at the same time as he dipped his head between her thighs.

_Drake! – she shouted as soon as his lips found her skin, and he steadily licked and sucked her folds, making her arch her back off the mattress. Drake’s movements were both hurrying and lazy, Beth wasn’t even close to the edge, but she could feel he wasn’t at his best. So, she guided him up, spreading her legs as he fitted his hips between her thighs – I was missing something else, Drake. Feeling you inside me – those words hammered in Drake’s head. Was he really about to do that? Yes, and it was too late to turn back. He slowly slid his dick inside Beth, making them both moans. He let her hold his hips and guide his movements in and out of her, so he could enjoy the moment. His mind inevitably returned to Erika and the baby. If this was so wrong, why couldn’t he just stop? – oh, Drake… - her whispered voice brought him back to reality. Soon, Drake felt his orgasm coming close.

_Beth, I’m going to…

_Wait, let’s do it together – Beth accelerated his hips and soon she was also close – Drake! Yes! – together, they reached orgasm. Beth moaned and her lips parted a smile. Drake didn’t know if that was good or not. He felt his cum coming out of his body and painting Beth’s stomach white, but that’s all. That was probably one of the worst sex he ever had. He collapsed beside her, exhausted – that was amazing, Drake – she happily bent to kiss him. But he didn’t have the strength to kiss her back.

_Yeah, it was – he lied – I’m so tired – he yawned.

_You need to rest. I’ll be here with you – she kissed his cheek and grabbed a duvet to cover them up – good night, baby – but he didn’t answer. He was already asleep.


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt by Drake’s betrayal, Erika (MC) also seeks help. Would that be a good idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Erika got up and saw that Hana was already awake, arranging the breakfast she had ordered from room service. So it wasn’t a nightmare. She spent the night at the hotel with Hana and had no clue of Drake’ whereabouts.

_Good morning, Erika – Hana said – you need to eat, come here, I asked to make waffles with maple syrup, your favorite.

_Thanks, Hana – Erika slowly got up from the bed – any sign of Drake?

_Actually, I asked at the reception, and they said he spent the night here. Probably Olivia told him where you were, and he didn’t want to bother. She probably said I was with you and he asked for a room – Erika smiled a little. That made perfect sense. Maybe he needed to rest as much as her, and see they couldn’t stay that way anymore.

_Did they tell you the room number?

_Yes. 385.

_I’m going there – she got up to pick her dress, but Hana came to her with a robe.

_Erika, think of the baby. You need to eat and take a shower. He won’t leave without you, don’t worry – Erika sighed. Hana was right, she and the baby were hungry. A few minutes more wouldn’t hurt. She sat and had her breakfast with Hana and they talked excitedly. Later, Erika was dressed and went to look for Drake. Hana wasn’t with her, she needed to get home and set everything for a visit from her parents. Erika found the room and knocked on the door, calling for Drake.

It looked like there was a crew of hammers in his head. Drake woke up with the worst hangover of his life. His mouth was dry, his body was heavy and he felt as if his brain could explode from so much pain. He just heard a voice calling for him behind the door.

_Coming – he said in a hoarse voice. He looked for his underwear and pants on the floor, got dressed and answered the door. He found a smiling Erika waiting for him – oh, hi, good morning.

_Good morning, Drake. I was looking for you. Let’s go back home.

_Good morning, Williams… - he could barely keep his eyes open. Erika obviously noticed.

_Are you okay?

_I’m fine, and… - something moving behind Drake, in the bed, caught Erika’s attention. She saw Beth, asleep, half naked, the duvet covering only her legs. Erika’s mouth fell open.

_What? What is she doing here? – tears blinked at the corners of her eyes – what did you do, Drake?

_Erika, I…I was drunk and – he tried to explain, but nothing convincing.

_You blame me for this crisis, but at least I asked you first! You did it behind my back! You didn’t think about me or our baby!

_You didn’t think of me either when you slept with Maxwell, Erika!

_But I asked you first, you did it behind my back – Erika repeated and shoved him – I’m going home, Drake. If we have something to talk about we’ll talk there, I don’t want it to be a scandal. Everyone thinks we’re fine – she stared at him, her eyes red with tears and sorrow – I hate you, Drake Walker – she left him and went back to the room she had slept. She would call her driver to pick her up.

_Williams… - Drake said a little louder, but he couldn’t say anything else, he felt a stab of pain in his head. He looked back and saw Beth still sleeping. Erika’s question was hammering in his head as much as the pain caused by the hangover.

What did you do, Drake?

He poked Beth until she woke up.

_Beth, wake up – she opened her eyes and smiled at him, smiling and stretching.

_Good morning, Drake – she went to kiss him, but he dodged.

_We need to go. Erika was here, she saw you – Beth’s eyes widened.

_Oh…what did she say?

_She was furious, of course. I need to talk to her – he said, doing his best to get dressed as soon as possible.

_We need to talk too, Drake. What happened last night…

_What happened last night was a mistake, Beth – he buttoned his shirt and grabbed his suit – that shouldn’t have happened.

_But…

_I have to go – Drake left the room and closed the door. Beth remained in bed, arms crossed.

_You will be mine again, Drake Walker. Just wait.

___

Erika was lying in bed waiting for her driver. He had returned to the duchy as Olivia had requested, since Erika and Drake would spent that night at the hotel (Olivia, of course, figured that Drake would seek for Erika later that night). She was still trying to understand that. What she had done wasn’t cheating, but what he did was. She asked first. He had no respect for her. And she knew sooner or later Beth would attack. She should have listened to Olivia and Hana. But Erika hadn’t seen Beth since Catherine’s engagement party. Were she and Drake talking secretly behind her back? Since when were they seeing each other? God, that was everything so confusing, and frustrating and…

Suddenly, he phone buzzed, warning that the driver had arrived. She got up of the bed and went downstairs, head down. She was so distracted that she bumped into someone.

_I’m sorry…Maxwell? – Erika lifted her head and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her.

_Oh God, are you okay? Did I hurt you? And the baby…

_I’m fine, Maxwell – she smiled a little at his concern – I’m going home – she looked at Maxwell, grinning at her, and didn’t think twice. She threw her arms around him – it’s so good to see you!

_Oh, it’s good to see you too – Maxwell hugged her back and noticed she was crying – what happened, Erika? – he pulled back to cup her face between his hands.

_Maxwell, something terrible happened, and I need to talk to someone…

_You know you can talk to me anytime about anything, Erika – he only wished his friendship with her hadn’t changed after everything – but where’s Drake?

_I don’t know and I don’t want to know – she said angrily, surprising Maxwell. He has never seen her so angry before – let’s get out of here and I’ll tell you everything.

_Okay – together, they left the hotel, avoiding the most people they could until they get to her car. Good thing she had bought a limo, she thought. So she could have privacy to talk to Maxwell – so, what’s the problem?

_Drake is cheating on me with Beth – Maxwell’s eyes widened.

_What? – Erika told him everything that happened the day before until she caught Drake in a hotel room with Beth. Her voice trembled, her eyes never tired of letting the tears fall. Maxwell never saw Erika so sad and that was something that bothered him so much – I can’t believe Drake did that, Erika, he’s crazy about you! And he has never mentioned Beth again since she traveled to Belgium!

_Well, maybe when he found her again he remembered the good times and realized he didn’t love me as much as he thought – Erika said angrily. Maxwell hugged her tightly.

_It’s not true, little blossom – it’s been a while since Maxwell called Erika like that. She smiled a little and melted in his embrace. They remained like that for a few minutes, until they reached her manor. They got out of the car and walked for a while in the gardens. Erika broke the silence with a subject Maxwell wished she would never bring to the conversation.

_I think… he did it because he still thinks this baby isn’t his – she sighed – but I know they’re his.

_I…I hope they’re his, too – Maxwell stammered.

_Really? – Erika looked at his nervous face.

_Of course. That’s what he and you want, right? – she noticed some sadness in his voice.

_But…what do you want?

_Me? It doesn’t matter what I want.

_Maxwell, you can talk to me about anything too – she grabbed his hand and they stopped walking. Maxwell knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t let go of her hand. He took a deep breath before speaking.

_Fine. Deep down, I wanted this baby to be mine. I’ve been thinking a lot and I’d love to have a child. And there’s that possibility, and…it wouldn’t be bad if you were my child’s mother – Erika blushed slightly and smiled.

_Really?

_Yeah, well…you’re amazing, one of the strongest woman I’ve ever met. I have no doubt you will be an incredible mom – Erika kept smiling. It was a while since someone said something so nice to her. Drake was silent or rude. She couldn’t contain herself when Maxwell smiled shyly at her. She lifted a hand to caress his cheek, and then she realized how close their faces were. She leaned on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. He was startled at first, but responded eagerly, hugging her cautiously. When Erika’s hand moved to his hair, Maxwell pulled back – Erika, I…sorry, I shouldn’t have done that and…I must go.

_Maxwell, it’s okay…

_No, it’s not. I’ve cause you trouble enough – he straightened his clothes – I should go home.

_I’ll ask my driver to take you – they walked back to the manor and Erika gave the orders to her driver. She and Maxwell said goodbye with a sad wave. Erika went into her bedroom and lay on the bed, caressing her tummy while thought about everything that had happened – I’m sorry you are going through all this – she said looking to her belly. She hoped so much stress wouldn’t be bad for the baby. When she heard Drake coming, she pretended to be asleep. She had no strength to deal with it at that moment.


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika (MC) finds support in Maxwell, but she can’t forget Drake. Beth tries to convince Drake to stay with her, but he can’t fight his feelings for his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

The following days were hell for Erika and Drake. They couldn’t stay in the same place. They were only together for their duke duties. Every time Drake tried to explain what had happened that night, Erika used her pregnancy to avoid that conversation. She said she couldn’t be nervous or it would be bad for the baby. Drake understood, despite his doubts he didn’t want the baby to suffer, they were the biggest victim of it all. Actually, he never stopped loving that baby. Because like Erika, he strongly believed he was the father.

Erika talked to Olivia and Hana, but Maxwell was a surprising source of strength and courage for her. She missed the old times of their friendship and the way he talked to her, asking about the baby and doing everything to make her smile were the only things that kept her less sorrowed. They texted each other every day, and Erika was careful to do so without Drake seeing. Hana and Olivia always warned Erika, maybe talking too much to Maxwell, and hiding it from Drake wouldn’t be a good idea. But she simply couldn’t stop. As much as they were an amazing support system for Erika at that moment, spending time with Maxwell was a really good thing. She missed him. They barely talked after Erika told him about the night in Vegas. She felt she was retrieving her friend back.

Drake was also receiving texts from Beth. She insisted they should talk about the night they slept together, but all Drake wanted was to forget everything, or rather, go back in time and never do that. He knew Beth would use that to get them back together, but nonetheless, he loved Erika and the baby. He didn’t want to divorce Erika. Despite everything they were facing, he still wanted to be with his wife. He was getting annoyed by Beth’s attempts to make contact, so when she first called him, he snorted before answer.

_What do you want, Beth?

_You know very well, Drake. We need to talk about…

_I don’t want to talk about it, Beth – he looked around made sure Erika wasn’t listening to him.

_But we need, Drake! We can’t just leave things like this – Drake sighed. Beth was right. One day, he would have to face what happened that night. And he knew she probably wouldn’t stop texting and calling him if he kept ignoring her.

_Okay. We need to set a place then – he wanted to look into her eyes and say everything he was feeling.

_Oh, great – Beth was excited to see Drake again – you could come to my office, dad is in Lythikos on business. How about tomorrow at 10?

_Perfect – he answered without interest.

_Okay, I’ll be waiting for you! – she giggled.

_See you tomorrow. Bye – he ended the call before she could say she missed him and more. He didn’t warn Erika he would go out next morning, they weren’t accounting for what they did or where they went. So he didn’t know that on the same day and at the same time Erika would meet Maxwell for a coffee and a cronut, at the same place they sneaked away with the gang during the royal tour.

__

_Hey, Drake! – Beth greeted him as he entered the room. He pretended not to see she tried to kiss his cheek. He walked into the middle of the office.

_Morning, Freckles – he stucked his hands in his pockets – what do you want to talk to me?

_Drake, you know – she smirked and approached him – that night we spent together was…like a dream.

_Not for me. Sorry, Beth, but I love Erika, and what happened was a mistake. I was drunk, and that shouldn’t have happened.

_Oh, but didn’t you remember the old times? – she smirked and ran a hand on his arm – don’t you miss being with me? Do you remember the times when we used to sneak away and make out in the palace maze? – Drake dodged her touch.

_No, Beth, I don’t remember, I don’t miss, my life is with Erika now.

_Who? The woman who cheated on you with your best friend and now doesn’t even know who her baby’s father is?

_I am the father, I know I am.

_Good, keep saying that and when that baby is born a mini Maxwell, you’ll see I was right.

_Well, if you said what you wanted to say, I should go now.

_Okay, go. But I hold no grudge. When you get tired of Erika breaking your heart, my arms will be open for you. Any time.

_Thanks, but I don’t need that. And please, stop texting me.

_Okay. I know it will be you who will text me next time – Drake rolled his eyes.

_Fine. Goodbye, Beth.

_Bye, babe – she smiled and he just turned on his heel and walked to the door, closing it without looking back.

__

_I didn’t know I needed a cronut so far – Maxwell said before bite his cronut. Erika did the same, but the cronut wasn’t as delicious as it was the last time they went there. She sat next to Drake, she was beginning to fall in love with him, despite his bad mood and sarcasm. Actually, that was what she loved most on him. She chewed the cronut without much excitement. Maxwell noticed – Erika, are you okay? Are you feeling sick?

_I’m fine, Maxwell. I just… - it hurt to see Maxwell being so concerned about her when he wasn’t the father. She couldn’t help crying – I’m tired of this, Maxwell. I hate being like this with Drake, I hate what he did, but I just can’t erase my feelings! And I can’t help feeling this is all my fault – she wiped her tears. Maxwell set the cronut on his plate and turned to her.

_I still think you should talk to him, Erika, about, you know-

_I don’t even want to think about it, Maxwell! I feel so angry when I remember that!

_But you can’t run of it, Erika! I’m sure holding back this anger is even worse for the baby than sitting and talking to Drake – she thought about what he said. He was right. Every time she saw Drake, she remembered the night at the hotel and could feel her blood starting to boil. This was obviously not good for the baby.

_Yeah…I don’t think my baby will be healthy if I keep holding grudges, but it’s so hard to talk about that.

_I can imagine. But you can’t live like two strangers under the one roof. You have to solve it all at once – Erika smiled.

_Since when did you become so good with pep talks?

_I was always good at making people smile – he giggled, but soon after his expression became somber – it was the last I could do, since this situation is my fault.

_I’ve already said the biggest culprit is me. I asked Drake, and I should have used protection. And I should have trusted Drake more, I hid this from him for a long time – Maxwell shifted uncomfortably.

_Can I ask you something?

_Sure.

_What will you do if this baby is mine? I mean, I suppose you want to do a DNA test, right? – Erika inhaled and exhaled slowly.

_I’m afraid I should do it. Drake would want that. And if it’s yours, I don’t know. I don’t want that, but if Drake says he wants to divorce, I must respect his decision. I can’t force him to stay with me – he discretely took her hand.

_And if that happens, you should know you can count on me. You could live in Beaumont manor, and I would help you raise the baby…our baby. We can get married if you want but…I, how can I say…

_You don’t love me like that, right? – Erika raised an eyebrow and Maxwell nodded.

_Don’t get me wrong, I love you, Erika, but as a sister, as my best friend. I know friends don’t do what we did in Vegas, but, well, it happened. And I should take my responsibility – Erika squeezed his hand.

_Thank you, Maxwell. Maybe this would be a scandal, me living with you, in your house after divorcing Drake, but it’s good to know I’ll have you if things get ugly.

_Of course – Maxwell smiled – look, the Last Apple Ball tomorrow could be a perfect opportunity to talk to him. The last ball before the baby is born.

_Yeah, that’s a great idea – she smiled. The rest of the afternoon was livid, and Erika returned home more excited but still worried. But one thing was right: she wouldn’t wait more. At Last Apple Ball, she and Drake would make up.


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika (MC) and Drake keep up appearances to the public, but at home they can’t resolve their differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Erika was fixing her long black hair into a braid. She was already wearing her gold-embroidered peach dress, her belly bigger than ever. Soon, the baby would be born. Maybe things would get better after that, that was her last hope. Especially after last night, when she and Drake tried to talk. She looked at him buttoning his shirt and remembered their fight when she arrived after the afternoon with Maxwell.

_Hi, Drake – she greeted as she entered the room. Drake was lying in bed with Tucker and Gigi. The dogs didn’t look happy in those days, they obviously realized something was wrong. Her husband looked at her in surprise.

_Hi, Williams. How was your day?

_It was pretty nice, actually – she sat on the bed next to him, and took a deep breath – Drake, I…I was thinking and I think we should talk about what happened at the hotel – Drake sat upright, even more surprised. He tried to forget what happened, but he would give everything for a chance to explain it to her.

_Oh, that’s nice actually. I’ve wanted to tell you everything but I didn’t know how to do it. I’m relieved you gave the first step, you were always better at it than me – Erika smiled a little.

_So, how you and Beth – say that name made Erika taste bitter in the mouth – how did you meet that night? – he flushed a little. That was the worst night of his life and he would regret it forever.

_When I saw you leaving the reception, and I didn’t have the strength to go after you. I just…I don’t know, I can’t explain. Then I made a huge mistake, I decided to go to a bar I saw near the hotel. I didn’t know Beth was at the wedding, but I think she saw me. She came after me, and brought me back to the hotel. And then… - he bit his lip.

_You two slept together – Erika was doing her best to stop the tears.

_Yes. I was too drunk, Erika, like never before. I didn’t think what I was doing. And I deeply regret it – Drake saw Erika’s face showing she knew more than that.

_Drake, I know you and Beth dated when you were teenagers. And you didn’t get together because of her parents – Drake’s eyes widened.

_How do you know that?

_I heard a fight between Beth and her mom, and then Olivia and Hana told me the truth – she sighed – I can’t help but feel you took the opportunity to remember your relationship with her – the anger in her voice was increasing – unless you two have been seeing each other all this time since she arrived!

_Not true, Williams! I saw her that night on her sister’s engagement and again at Bertrand and Savannah’s wedding. She’s being texting me since that night, and today I went to her office-

_YOU WHAT? – she shouted. Gigi and Tucker jumped out of the bed and got outside. They hated to hear their arguments – how could you do that?

_I just wanted to ask her to stop texting me, Erika, I swear! – she was already crying.

_How can I trust you after what you did, Drake? – she shouted, and he got angry.

_Oh, do you want to talk about trust? How about sleeping and getting pregnant with your husband’s best friend? – Erika grimaced.

_You knew I was doing this, and I don’t even know if this baby is Maxwell’s!

_This’s the worst, you don’t know. As Beth said, you were irresponsible.

_You told Beth? – she laughed wryly – okay, Drake, let’s pretend you haven’t seen each other all this time.

_I was drunk, Erika! And like you and Maxwell don’t hang out too!

_He’s my friend!

_And the father of your baby? – Erika glared at Drake, but soon after shook her head.

_Look, I don’t answer the way you deserve because of the baby. They are not to blame for that, actually, they’re the biggest victim – she got up and walked towards the bathroom – oh, don’t forget to pretend we’re fine tomorrow night. That’s the best thing we’ve done lately – she closed the door before he could say anything. Drake threw himself on the bed, running his hands over his face and hair.

Drake could see Erika in a corner of the mirror. And she looked radiant. The pregnancy only made her even more beautiful. He really wanted to make amends with her. Why was this so hard? He was tired of pretending. He loved her and, deep down, believed he was the father. But why didn’t he say that to Erika? Why didn’t he put his pride aside and everything would be back to normal?


	15. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika (MC) finally faces Beth over her night with Drake. Drake and Maxwell also talk about Las Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it

The Last Apple Ball was perfect. The decorations were gorgeous, the people congratulating Drake and Erika and wishing the best for the baby were really kind and lovely. The Valtoria couple would be enjoying that more if the talk last night before was better. Erika was right, the best they’ve done lately was to pretend it was okay. No one could say that behind the smiles and the excitement for the upcoming baby was rage and sadness. But they couldn’t explain why they simply couldn’t work things out. They knew if they tried again, the talk would end in discussions again.

Tired of this, Erika decided at some point to climb the palace stairs and enjoy the night air on the corridor balcony. She was looking at the fountain when she heard footsteps approaching her.

_Good night, Duchess Erika – she turned and saw Beth standing in front of her. A smug smile on her lips, making Erika roll her eyes.

_You. How dare you appear at my ball? – Beth held up her hands in defense.

_My family was invited like every noble family in Cordonia. This’s not a nice way to greet a guest, you know.

_Actually, I was very polite, considering that this guest slept with my husband – Erika glared at Beth – I knew you were up to something, Hana and Olivia warned me about your relationship with Drake in the past, and that you’re a shameless who doesn’t respect married men – Beth chuckled.

_It’s not my fault I always get what I want – she looked at her perfectly manicured nails – and Drake was so easy to convince, I just put him in bed and he immediately…

_No need to know. You look like a perfect lady, but actually you’re gross and vulgar.

_And what can we say about you, Erika? You’re not a saint either. You slept with Maxwell, and got pregnant with him – Erika clenched her fists at the provocative tone of Beth’s voice.

_First, Drake gave me a free pass. And second, this baby can be Drake’s. Actually, I know it’s Drake’s, I can feel it. And I don’t know why I’m saying that, it’s none of your business – Beth shook her head negatively.

_I can see why Cordonia fell in love with you. Your ingenuity is cute, but I must call you out. Sooner or later, Drake will leave you. This “Vegas incident” is something that will change your relationship forever, things will not be the same as before. And of course, you can’t keep a marriage only because of the kids, if this baby is Drake’s. And when that day comes, he will come back to me. I know that our night together made him miss me, and I know what he likes since teenage – Erika frowned and Beth smirked – you’re no match for me, Erika.

_Shut up, Beth. Drake loves me like he has never loved anyone before. He always tells me that. And if he wanted you so badly, he would have been looking for you a long time ago. He never mentions you, he doesn’t care about you.

_Well, I said what I needed to say. Now I’m going back to the party – Beth turned on a heel and looked over her shoulder – and don’t worry, I’m not pregnant. Unlike you, I’m responsible – she walked away before Erika could say anything. The Duchess of Valtoria snorted and cursed Beth, but when she saw Tucker and Gigi playing near the maze with Merlin and Morgana, she smiled and forgot what had happened. Then she returned to the party.

__

_Hey, Drake – Maxwell said when he saw Drake sitting on a bench in the garden near the palace. Drake turned to his friend.

_Hey, Maxwell – Drake said nervously. He has barely spoken to Maxwell since Erika told them about the night in Vegas. Liam noticed, but Drake said everything was fine. And since he pretended everything was fine with Erika, he did the same with Maxwell.

_I…can I sit here?

_Of course, you don’t even have to ask – Maxwell sat awkwardly and Drake immediately knew why.

_Of course I have to ask, Drake – Maxwell sighed sadly – I don’t even know if you still consider me your friend – it was Drake’s turn to sigh.

_Look, I know things are weird between us, but you are and always have been my friend, Maxwell. I’m not mad at you. I mean, maybe I was at first, but it’s not your fault. I am to blame. Maybe Erika and I should have talked more about her request that night.

_But now she’s pregnant and I can be the father, although I’m sure the baby is yours – Drake’s brows arched in surprise.

_You really think that?

_Why are you so surprised?

_I thought you wanted the baby to be yours – Maxwell smiled unusually upset.

_Don’t get me wrong, having a child would be wonderful, and Erika will do an amazing job as a mother, but I know you do too. And you both love each other, it’s impossible this baby isn’t be yours. You’re the future royal family, you have everything to be happy together.

_Maxwell… - Drake figured it would be hard for his friend to say. He had never seen Maxwell so serious and restrained. This wasn’t being easy for him either.

_I’m fine, Drake. I love you both, you’re my best friends and I want you to be happy with your little kid. I just miss the old days when we were all together without having to pretend it was all right.

_I miss that too, Maxwell – Drake and Maxwell stared at each other for a few seconds and hugged tightly – I’m sorry for everything.

_I’m sorry too, Drake – Drake made his best to wipe away his tears without Maxwell realizing – and if you and I are fine now, I think you and Erika could talk too…

_We tried yesterday – Drake rubbed a hand over his face – but we ended up fighting again. I messed up when I slept with Beth, I think Erika probably told you that.

_Yes, she did. But I don’t judge you, Drake, you weren’t in your right mind. But I still think you should try talking to Erika again.

_Yeah, maybe I should. But I don’t want to think about it now. I think we should go back to the party, Williams must be looking for us.

_Yeah, let’s go – Maxwell smiled widely when he entered the ballroom. But Drake was still upset, even more when he noticed an expression of hurt in Erika’s face. The situation was horrible, he had to do something.


End file.
